Acceptance
by Shini'chi Raine
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Looking for someone to adopt, however, as I'd like this fanfic to be finished somehow, someway.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Shindou Shuichi

**Title: **Acceptance

**Author: **Shini'chi Raine

**Category: **Anime/Gravitation

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rated: **T (PG-13)

**Pairing(s): **Strong focus on Yuki and Shuichi.

**Summary: **YukiShu. Yuki is a popular senior with his calm, cool, and cold attitude, until he suddenly catches sight of a familiar junior with bright laughing eyes. Shuichi, famous lead singer of _Bad Luck_, has found himself in a bit of highschool drama… and love…

**Warning!** This is a **_yaoi _**fanfiction. If you don't know what "yaoi" is, I'm not telling you, because it's safer for _me_… (My parents, y'see, don't know the term, either, therefore I'm not putting the definition here for them to see!) If you don't like this kind of thing, please move on and—no offense—don't come back. If you do like this thing, then please keep reading. Characters may also be OOC, but it suits my purposes for the story.

**Reader Notes: **As I have only seen the anime and haven't read the manga, I can't say for sure what really happens. And, to explain any confusion, I swear Shuichi's eyes are a green-ish, blue-ish color, and obviously, his hair is _pink_. Plus, he acts like a girl. So, if Shu-kun is going to seem OOC, it's significant to the story. Same with Yuki, though I think I'm going to make his personality the same as in the anime.

**Disclaimer: **I have no ownership to _Gravitation_. I have yet to read the manga, but the anime captivated me… and oh, how I wish I owned Yuki… (drools)

**Raine: **Tch, I suck a summaries. But then again, I'm not that great a writer, either, so I guess that's okay too. I'm not too big on grammar as I am on spelling, but that's not the point. The point is, here, is that I wanted to say, 'Happy Reading!' Anyway, a few notes at the end of the chapter. Read on!

(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)()(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)

**Chapter 1: Meet Shindou Shuichi **

Every day was the same. He got up half an hour till it was time to leave for school, did the usual morning ritual, grabbed a piece of toast, then grabbed his bag as he ran out the door, trying his hardest to get his messy, unruly hair in order. "I hate first days…" he muttered as he stuffed his hands into his uniform pockets, bending his head a little. "…I hate my life." He was now officially a junior at Tokyo High—a prestigious school—and it was his first time and first day there. Every day—starting today—he would get up, do the morning ritual of brushing his teeth and changing out of his pajamas and into his school uniform, grab a bit of breakfast and his backpack, and then walk to school. He lived pretty close to the building so there wasn't any need for him to catch a bus ride or carpool—of course, he didn't have many friends anyway, just Hiroshi—and he decided he'd better stop dazing and hightail it to school.

(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)()(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)

Every day was the same. Typically, he got up early—around 5:30 a.m. to 6:00 a.m.—took a quick ten minute shower, brushed his teeth, dried his hair and fixed it to look the way he felt like he wanted it to, dressed in his school uniform, and then settled himself in his kitchen to eat a nice breakfast of toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice. He would scan the newspaper for any available jobs as he ate, keeping an ear out for his cellular phone or his home phone to ring at any given minute. Somehow, the girls at his high school had managed to figure out his phone number—both home and cell—and they were constantly calling him, trying to beat any other girl, trying to get a date with him. He ignored them all or just hung up on them. As today was his first as an official senior of his fourth year in Tokyo High, he schooled his face to his usual impassive look, grabbed his car keys and his backpack, and headed for school. He hoped that this school year would be different. And how right he was…

(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)()(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)

As he arrived at the front gate of Tokyo High, he gazed up in silent awe as he stared at the—slightly and oddly shiny—school building. Glancing past the gate, he realized that he was probably going to be the last of the students to arrive. _Great, _he thought, scowling as he glanced around for Hiroshi, _new student, new school, what next? I bet I'll be bullied… But that's better than being bombarded… _His best friend, Hiroshi, was a senior at Tokyo High who had attended since his freshman year. "Yo, Shuichi!" Turning, he grinned and waved to his long, red-haired buddy. "Hiro! I was wondering where you were. I'm ready for the big tour." Shuichi had dyed his hair to a dark blue-ish color, deciding to place violet colored contacts in his eyes. He didn't want people at this new high school of his to discover who he really was… the famed singer of _Bad Luck_. Hiroshi was his guitarist, and their other band buddy, Suguru Fujisaki, attended Tokyo Middle School, which was just down the street.

"Shuichi, got your schedule yet?" Shuichi shook his head. "Nope." Hiroshi rolled his eyes. "C'mon, then. Let's get you your schedule and then I can go back to hanging out with my fangirls!" This time, Shuichi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Hiro. Let's go." Hiroshi smiled at him and led the way to the main office. "Excuse me, sir!" Hiroshi called, knocked rapidly and loudly on the door. A loud, exasperated sigh, and then a tired, "Come in, Hiroshi." Hiroshi grinned back at Shuichi who raised an eyebrow at him, and walked in. "Yo, Princy! My pal Shuichi's now attending this school; got his stuff?" Shuichi blinked. Hiroshi didn't usually act like this: he was also calm and collected, thinking things through, practically the model student. So why did he act like this to the principal? "Ah, yes. Welcome to Tokyo High, Shindou-san. I forgot that my nephew told me he was going to have one of his friends come over." The principal smiled at him. "I'm a huge fan of your band, Shindou-san. You have extraordinary talent. I have you have the same talent when it comes to schoolwork."

"Wait a minute. You're Hiro's uncle?" Shuichi said, astonished. "Yes, Shindou-san. You may know me as Sakano-san." Sakano pulled out a few papers from within his desk, and gave them to Shuichi. "That is your schedule, along with a list of your needed textbooks as well as other important things that will more than likely answer any questions you have. If you do have questions those things don't answer, however, you can ask any of your teachers, Hiroshi, or me. Have a good first day." Shuichi bowed, and then was pulled along by Hiroshi. "Bye, Princy! See you later!" Hiroshi called over his shoulder to his uncle. As they left the office, Shuichi found himself having to hurry after his best friend, but he soon lost sight of his long, red-haired friend. Sighing, he examined his schedule for the school year. The paper as was written:

**Name:** Shindou Shuichi

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Male

**Lunch: **A

**Classes: **

1. _Advanced Algebra & Trigonometry_ – Cho-san

2. _AP Chemistry _– Maru-san

3. _Japanese History and Grammar _– Genjo-san

4. _English Languistics _– Kitazawa-san

5. _Physical Education _– Goku-san

6. _AP Music Theory and Vocal Theater _– Kanaaza-san

Groaning softly, Shuichi ran a slender hand through his hair, glaring at the paper dully. Well, at least the worst part of his classes would be in the morning, and all the best ones in the afternoon. Of course, English would be a bit difficult, but he was sure he could handle it. Sighing, he pulled out the map that—thank Kami-sama that Sakano-san knew his nephew so well—would serve to help him around campus. He hadn't been here for the entrance ceremony, having been in Kyoto to perform a concert (along with Hiroshi and Fujisaki, of course), so he hadn't gotten a tour of the school before hand. He scowled. He could trust Hiroshi and relied on him, but it looked like this year, he was going to have to fend for himeslf. Little did he know just how much he would _have _to fend for himself…

(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)()(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)

He had arrived at Tokyo High ten minutes early, but he hardly cared. He was always early, anyway. As he parked his car with ease, he stepped out and glanced up at the school building. "My last year. Finally." He had felt held back and cramped at Tokyo High, and he wanted something… different to happen this year. He decided that this year needed to be different, something monumental and something that would always stick to his memory. He figured that if he kept telling himself that it would happen, not that it mattered. Taking a deep, silent breath, he strolled to the front part of the campus. Making sure there wasn't anyone around, he strode to his favorite tree, which he usually sat under, leaned against, or climbed to take reprieve from his crazy fangirls and even a few fan_boys_. He was just that beautiful, as he'd been told, as he'd heard, and as he'd seen. Rolling his eyes, he closed his eyes to catch a few minutes of a silent moment of peace.

All too soon, however, gentle chatter floated up to him, some excited, some tired, some annoyed, some groaning… the usual noise that happened at school every single day. "Yuki-kun!" called an annoying and _familiar _voice. One that he hated. Eiri Yuki sat up on the large, thick tree branch and glanced down through pink-white cherry blossoms to see a girl that had nagged him since freshman year. He hated girls, quite frankly; annoying, squealy, bouncy… and all manner of things that indicated that girls had to be high off of something… namely, sugar, a hot guy, or if literally, drugs. He preferred the third choice to describe most of the girls at his school, but decided that it had to sink to the second option… because _he _was that 'hot, sexy, melt-to-a-faint' guy. Scowling, he schooled his expression and looked down. "What?" he answered, voice as cold as ever. "Yuki-kun," continued the whining voice, "Come down from there! You're hurting my neck! And I know you hate it when my slender neck is damaged like this!" Yuki rolled his eyes.

He didn't care. Slender neck? What was with that? And since when did he get a girlfriend? Wait, make that girlfriends, because just about the entire population of girls at his school all thought they were his girlfriend. Jumping down and landing lightly, he turned at the sound of an admiring gasp and stared down at the girl. She was known as the pianist of _Nittle Grasper_, a band that disbanded when the lead singer wanted to do something new. He could grasp her name at the moment, but he recognized her. "Yuki-kun, did you hear the latest gossip? About _Bad Luck_'s lead singer coming to our school? I can't wait to see him! From what I know, Hiroshi already told the whole campus that they'd have to search hard, because his friend had come disguised! C'mon, Yuki-kun—I know for sure that you like _Bad Luck_, because I've seen all there albums in your car!"

Eiri's eyes widened slightly. The lead singer of _Bad Luck _was here? At Tokyo High? At his school? Hiding his excitement, he said as calmly as possible, "Is he? Well, I'm fairly sure I'll see him around. See you later." He turned at walked to sit on one of the walls surrounding the steps to the entrance of the actual school building. If he was correct, Shindou Shuichi would dye his hair and put in colored contacts to try and blend in… he would find that singer, and then… well, he didn't know what. He hoped Shuichi would accept him. He had a passion for writing, and had, in fact, published several stories, especially those of the romantic genre, and had become infamous. Of course, he hardly cared, he just wanted the attention of one Shindou Shuichi. He hoped he would get that attention… Of course, it seemed out of reach. But knowing Shuichi's personality, he was pretty sure Shuichi would at least accept as a friend… per se, a cold, calculating one, but a friend nonetheless. And maybe even more… Wait a minute. As _more _than a friend? He was straight! He liked girls! Didn't he?

…Wasn't he?

(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)()(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)

Eiri was disturbed out of his wandering thoughts about his sexuality when the girl next to him—he now recalled her name as Noriko—began to frantically point somewhere while exlaiming, "Yuki-san! Look! It's Hiroshi—and he's… talking to some boy with dark blue hair and violet eyes… He looks kind of familiar…" Yuki turned and glanced in the general area the girl was pointing at. His eyes widened further, and he took a silent gasp. It was him. Shindou Shuichi in all his (disguised) glory. A boy with a slim, slender, lean-muscled body, Shuichi looked stunning (although he wore the school uniform) and it was tad breathtaking with the way the sunlight caught his dyed dark blue-ish hair, and the way Shuichi's violet colored contacted eyes laughed and bounced in bright eagerness, with a shadowed seriousness behind them, nearly made him run over there and just crush the younger teen and claim to the world that Shuichi was his… _would be _his.

Turning, he pretended to shrug and then said, "Noriko-san, I'm sorry, but I need to go and talk with the principal." He had actually started to go that way when he saw that Shuichi was followed Hiroshi toward the same area, and hopefully he would encounter them. Entering the school just after the two _Bad Luck _members, Eiri trailed Shuichi and Hiroshi as the two chatted, where Hiroshi suddenly patted Shuichi on the head and said something to which the dyed dark-blue haired teen glared and said loudly, "Well, I don't want people to flood me! If they recognized me I think I'd die from suffocation! I can't take crowds like you can Hiro!" He smiled inwardly. That was true, too: Shuichi hated crowds, unless he was at a concert where all his fans _crowded _to get a ticket and good seats.

Moaning quietly in agony, Yuki ran a hand through his rose yellow colored haired and blinked his sun-kissed golden eyes as he the principal's door suddenly swung open. Shuichi and Hiroshi began to head further inside the school, so he followed them. Soon, however, Hiroshi broke away from Shuichi to go and flirst with the other fangirls who didn't like Eiri as much as the other half of the school population did. However, he knew that the entire school was a fan of _Bad Luck _itself, when the band got together. He sighed quietly. What in the world was he doing? He was acting like a stalker… a lovesick _girl _for Kami's sake! Scowling, he moved away from his position and started off to his first class. Little did he know just how much more complicated his life was going to get, whether he liked it or not.

(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)()(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)

Shuichi whistled his main theme song "Rage Beat" as he walked to his first class. As he entered, he realized he was early, and there was only one other student in the class. It was another male student, who looked a lot like senior with the way he held himself. Shrugging, Shuichi made his way toward the the student. Might as well try and make some new friends, right? He tapped the guy on his shoulder, the blond hair a bit unusual, but nonetheless not unappealing in the least. The senior was quite handsome, truthfully. At his tap, the blond haired teen shifted and raised liquid amber eyes to meet his own violet-colored contacted eyes. Shuichi felt heat pooling to his face, and he didn't understand why. The senior held a cold expression, devoid of any emotion. He didn't know why, didn't understand the sudden feeling pooling in his stomach. "Ah… Hi. I'm Shuichi. Nice to meet you!" he decided to say, managing to cover up his strange blush with a hyperactive, enthusiastic greeting.

The senior quirked an eyebrow, eyeing Shuichi up and down, nearly causing the controlled blush that Shuichi had fought down to rush once more to his face. "You look familiar," the blond replied. "I… I do?" Shuichi said, shifting on his feet, feeling very nervous suddenly and he edged away. The blond smirked, though his golden eyes remained cold. "Yes. You look a lot like the lead singer from _Bad Luck_." Shuichi quickly put a hand behind his head, scratching it rapidly. "What makes you say that? Hahahaha…" Shuichi could practically feel his sweat now; it was dripping off of him slowly, showing his nervousness. "By the way," the blond continued in his sensual, smooth semi-deep voice, "I'm Yuki Eiri." Shuichi gave Eiri a bright smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuki-san!" he said, a bit overenthusiastically. He suddenly felt like he should start running away… or at least stay as far away as possible from this guy, but his legs didn't move. It was like they were glued to the floor.

His mind was telling him to move off, but he didn't. He just stared, then realized that subconsciously, he was waiting for Eiri to acknowledge him. "You never told me your last name, Shuichi-kun," Eiri finally said, slight amusement in his eyes flashing for a mere second before vanishing once more. "I… My last name? Er… ah…" Now Eiri looked ready to just laugh, but that passed over quickly, too. He finally gave out a mumbled, "…Shindou…" Eiri gave him a raised eyebrow. "What was that? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Shuichi fidgeted. "If you promise not to tell the rest of the school, my name is Shindou Shuichi." Eiri nodded, managing—somehow—to look cold and solemn at the same time. "So you really _are _the lead singer of _Bad Luck_. A pleasure to meet you, Shuichi-kun. And please, you can call me Eiri." Shuichi had turned away slightly because he wanted to hide his blush, and also because he had heard a few girl-ish squeals outside the door, but whirled around suddenly with a serious expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-san, I can't accept to call you Eiri-kun. I'm afraid…" Shuichi swallowed, and glanced nervously back at the door, "…I will have to stick with calling you Yuki-san. Those… girls at the door are making me… a tad nervous." Eiri moved his eyes to the door, and nodded. "That would explain why you're being so jumpy…" _Hardly! It's _you_, Eiri-kun! _Shuichi thought, although the fangirls were part of the reason. "Come to school tomorrow with your usual looks. I'm fairly sure that if you ask Sakano-san about your situation you don't have to worry about the girls. Idiot." Shuichi immediately looked up at Eiri with an angry expression. "Don't call me an idiot!" Eiri actually chuckled, throwing Shuichi completely off. "Well, unless you address me as Eiri, I'll call you 'idiot'. I refuse to call you by your name—first or last—unless you address me as Eiri." Shuichi sighed. "Fine. Eiri-kun it is." Eiri smirked. "I said 'Eiri'. Now 'Eiri-kun'. Idiot! Weren't you listening?" The bell was due to ring soon. Why didn't the guy just simply return greetings and introductions? Instead, Eiri was making him do ridiculous deals…

"Fine, then!" he finally gave up, his hands raised for emphasis. "_Eiri _is what I'll call you from now on! Geez, the things I do to keep stuff secret!" Shuichi huffed, and plopped himself at a desk beside Eiri because the blond was indicating that he sit near him. Grumbling, Shuichi pulled out the required textbook and waiting for the bell to ring. The students were starting to file in, now, and amazingly, Hiroshi also had this class. "Yo! Shuichi!" Shuichi waved to his red-haired friend. "Hey, Hiro!" As he watched Hiroshi make his way toward him, Shuichi suddenly felt a cold chill. And eyes. Eyes that were boring into him angrily… Shuichi turned and saw Eiri glaring coldly down at Hiroshi who merely took in stride and when he arrived next to Shuichi plopped down in the next desk on the other side of Shuichi, seeing as Eiri currently occupied the opposite side. "Hey, Shuichi! Why are you sitting here next to this guy? Didn't you know? He's Yuki Eiri!" Shuichi groaned his agony and buried his face in his arms. The bell rang.

(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)()(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)

Eiri couldn't believe it. He thought he'd heard "Rage Beat", but when _Shindou Shuichi_ himself walked into the classroom, he knew that he hadn't just _imagined _"Rage Beat". Shindou Shuichi was in his first class… and now the rock star was coming his way… Well, who else could the rock star _go to_? He, Yuki Eiri, was the only one in the classroom as of now. He was amused to see Shuichi blush when he finally looked up and straight into the rock star's eyes. "Ah… Hi. I'm Shuichi. Nice to meet you!" _No last name? _Eiri mused, understanding why Shuichi didn't give his last name. Deciding to play with him, Eiri eyed him from top to bottom and bottom to top. All in all, Shuichi was most definitely _cuter _in person. "You look familiar," he finally said, after thoroughly examining Shuichi as best he could with the school uniform. "I… I do?" Shuichi replied, shifting from his left foot to his right foot, and back again. Was he nervous? He, Yuki Eiri, was making the famous _Bad Luck _rock star _nervous_?

Eiri nearly laughed aloud with joy. Clearing his head, he said, "Yes. You look a lot like the lead singer from _Bad Luck_." He watched as Shuichi put a hand to the back of his head and rubbed it furiously, "What makes you say that? Hahahaha…" Hiding his own amusement, he watched Shuichi for a little while, and then continued, "By the way, I'm Yuki Eiri." Eiri's breath was taken away when Shuichi suddenly gave him a time-stopping breathtaking smile. To him. _For _him was pushing it, but still… "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuki-san!" Eiri couldn't help the small smile that wanted to tug at his lips. Scolding himself mentally, Eiri continued casually, "You never told me your last name, Shuichi-kun." _That should get him! _The blond haired teen thought to himself, mentally smiling evilly. "I… My last name? Er… ah…" Eiri knew his guard had dropped slightly from the slightly aghast and insulted look that Shuichi gave him. Quickly—and once again—he made his facial expression passive just as Shuichi mumbled something.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." He watched as Shuichi fidgeted, and then, "If you promise not to tell the rest of the school, my name is Shindou Shuichi." Eiri nodded, understanding dawning on him, though his expression probably looked differently to Shuichi. "So you really _are _the lead singer of _Bad Luck_. A pleasure to meet you, Shuichi-kun. And please, you can call me Eiri." Eiri blinked when Shuichi turned away suddenly, and that was when he noticed that Shuichi had a pink-ish tinge to his face… _Did _I _make him _blushEiri thought, happy and surprised that _he_, Yuki Eiri, made the famous _Bad Luck _rock star blush! Grinning to himself, he thought, _Operation 'Make Shindou Shuichi Like Me' is going pretty well… _Shuichi turned back to him, looking visibly worried. "…I will have to stick with calling you Yuki-san. Those… girls at the door are making me… a tad nervous." He moved his eyes toward the classroom door, and a lightbulb lit up in his head. "That would explain why you're being so jumpy…"

Shrugging, Eiri continued, "Come to school tomorrow with your usual looks. I'm fairly sure that if you ask Sakano-san about your situation you don't have to worry about the girls. Idiot." He watched with amusement as Shuichi turned toward him with a furious face. "Don't call me an idiot!" Eiri actually chuckled, know that he'd thrown Shuichi completely off. "Well, unless you address me as Eiri, I'll call you 'idiot'. I refuse to call you by your name—first or last—unless you address me as Eiri." Shuichi sighed. "Fine. Eiri-kun it is." Eiri smirked. "I said 'Eiri'. Now 'Eiri-kun'. Idiot! Weren't you listening?" The bell was due to ring soon. He knew that, unless Shuichi made a quick decision, the naturally pink-haired, green-eyed teen would be stuck being called 'idiot' by Eiri. "Fine, then!" Shuichi finally gave up, his hands raised for emphasis. "_Eiri _is what I'll call you from now on! Geez, the things I do to keep stuff secret!" Eiri glanced to a desk beside him with a questioning—more like demanding—look. Shuichi huffed once more and plopped down next to him.

"Yo! Shuichi!" Eiri grimaced. It was _Nakano Hiroshi_, the guitarist of _Bad Luck_. Eiri didn't exactly hate Hiroshi, but he admitted readily that he just didn't like the red-haired teen. "Hey, Hiro!" Eiri glared at Shuichi, feeling slightly resentful that the rock star was being so familiar with… well, Hiroshi _was _Shuichi's friend since childhood… He practically smirked when he noticed that he was making Shuichi uncomfortable, so he turned his glare toward the red-haired guitarist. Hiroshi plopped down in a desk opposite of him and on the other side of Shuichi. _At least he knows that he shouldn't mess with me, _Eiri thought, grinning coldly to himself. "Hey, Shuichi! Why are you sitting here next to this guy? Didn't you know? He's Yuki Eiri!" Eiri raised an eyebrow at the miserable sound that Shuichi suddenly produced. _Well, at least I got my wish, _the blond thought, _because this year will most definitely be quite… interesting…_ Pulling out his textbook, Eiri smiled evilly. _Shuichi will be mine before year's end. Hahahaha!_ The bell rang.

(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)()(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)

**End of Chapter 1**

Reivew, review, review! Hm… My cliffhangers are famous for their evilness. X3 At least, they're supposed to be, according to all the other reviews who've read my other stories! Which reminds me, I need to finish that DNAngel story… (sob) I'm sorry to all other reviews that I'm taking so long with that! Also, for those reviewers of my InuYasha stories, I'm sorry as well. (sob) I'm having major writer's block with those! (T.T) This is probably one of the first and longest chapters I've written in my entire life as a author! So I expect some goodness! And I love opinions! Flames are welcome, as long as they are _building criticism_! Otherwise, you people who flame me for ridiculous things will be ignored… and possibly reported… or I could just block you. Anyway, for those good people out there, I think 10-15 reviews should be enough. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Review, I say! Review, review, review! And if you guys get past 15 reviews… I'll give you guys two chapters in a row! And because I'm not _too _evil, I'll give you guys a special…

…Chapter Summary Preview!

**Chapter 2: Yuki Eiri, Stalker: **As first period ends, Eiri takes a glance at Shuichi's schedule… and guess what? They nearly have all the same classes! What! (O.o?) What's this…? Wait a minute! Eiri and Shuichi don't have 6th period together! So, Eiri devises a plan to watch Shuichi during 6th period… without skipping out on his own class! What is this devious blond-haired, golden-eyed teen up to?


	2. Chapter 2: Yuki Eiri, Stalker

**Title: **Acceptance

**Author: **Shini'chi Raine

**Category: **Anime/Gravitation

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rated: **T (PG-13) May be raised for certain content. (coughs)

**Pairing(s): **Strong focus on Yuki and Shuichi.

**Warning!** This is a **_yaoi _**fanfiction. If you don't know what "yaoi" is, I'm not telling you, because it's safer for _me_… (My parents, y'see, don't know the term, either, therefore I'm not putting the definition here for them to see!) If you don't like this kind of thing, please move on and—no offense—don't come back. If you do like this thing, then please keep reading. Characters may also be OOC, but it suits my purposes for the story.

**Reader Notes: **I am disappointed to hear that Yuki doesn't quite say 'I love you' to Shuichi in the final volume of the manga. (coughs) Okay, I read a spoiler for that one, but I don't mind spoilers. (sweatdrop) Also, I've only seen up to three and a half anime episodes. (sweatdrop) Of course, as this is an AU, I guess it doesn't matter. My primary goal is to make this as dramatically hilarious as possible. Also, the classes are different in Japan, where the teachers change classrooms instead othe students, but here, in my story, I have the students change classrooms like we do here in America. They're still in Japan, though, so keep that in mind. Oh, and rewatching the anime, Shuichi's eyes are blue. (sweatdrop) The first episode had his eyes colored green, but I guess whoever made the anime didn't like the green color so blue is his main eye color. ()

**Disclaimer: **I have no ownership to _Gravitation_. I have yet to read the manga, but the anime captivated me… and oh, how I wish I owned Yuki… (drools)

**Raine: **I must say I am impressed. Usually, I've had to wait _at least_2-3 days for about 10 reviews at all! I posted the first chapter for one day, and already, there are more than 10 reviews! Amazing! And I'm glad that all of you approve. I also have to say… I'm a fan of AU's, but also of polar opposites, oxymorons, and irony. I just love that stuff. But I got those 15 (and more!) reviews, so here's your 2nd chapter… And to tell you all the truth, while watching the anime, I was thinking, _Why not make Yuki obsess over Shuichi? _And of course, while reading some fanfiction myself from Gravitation, I found it interesting to see that most authors kept up with the _Shuichi-is-obsessed-with-Yuki _theme. Well, here's my recommendation: switcheroos are the best! Read on!

**P.s.** About the grammar areas, I'm very sorry. (sweatdrop) When I have an idea in my head, I don't exactly pay attention to that stuff, and I know that I left out a couple of words, probably have about a trillion sentence mistakes, and so on, but as to that, I suppose it doesn't matter, now does it? Anyway, saying that I'm a horrid author is something that keeps me going. () It helps to tell me to improve, that's all. I despise bragging, but I don't mind it if it's only once in a while! And thanks for all of your reviews! (happy happy joy joy YAY!) Oh, and since it takes me about a week to type up the length of these chapters (1st chapter took me about about 5-6 days because I was just doing it on a whim… o.O) I request that you all wait at least a week per chapter. (sweatdrop) If I don't update on time, please, hound me all you want. (sweatdrop) More than likely, however, I'll be trying to watch the anime to keep up the inspiration (and because I haven't COMPLETELY finished watching the series…). Read on! (Hey, that should be my slogan! Haha!)

Special thanks to** FadingHearts, ****noend tolove 3, **and** Luciver**! Thanks for your awesome opinions on my fanfiction and thanks for all the compliments! And **noendtoLove 3,** I would love for you to be my beta reader, if you want.

(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)

**Chapter 2: Yuki Eiri, Stalker!**

The bell had rung. Once, twice, three times, now, and Shuichi was already getting edgy. Maybe it was because today was his first day at _Tokyo High_. Or maybe it was because he was afraid of being blackmailed… Oh wait. That already happened. _Yuki Eiri_—or should he say, Eiri—had convinced him to come to school tomorrow… with his natural hair color and eye color! Kami-sama, save him. This… this… blond haired, golden eyed freak of nature had just… convinced him to come to school tomorrow without any disguises! Bloody Hell! Shuichi shot up in his desk as the horror registered in his mind. Kami, was he going to be running for the rest of his life from fangirls everywhere he went? It seemed that it was his fate. Resigned, exasperated, and already _exhausted_, Shuichi groaned as he slowly hit his head on his desktop. Damn Eiri. Damn him to hell. Why hadn't he just followed his instinct and just run away when he had that Kami-kuso-feeling? He sighed in agony.

…And it was only first period.

(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)

Eiri grinned to himself as he watched Shuichi out of the corner of his eye. Not only would he get to see Shuichi in all his _natural _glory, but he would get to have Shuichi hang out with him… _all the time_. Okay, so maybe he was obsessed. Okay, maybe just not 'obsessed', but overobsessed. Or not. Maybe he was… what in the world was wrong with him? He was straight! Straight! He liked girls! He just wanted to have more popularity by hanging out with Shuichi! That was all! And… Eiri sighed, resigned. He was a fool if he kept thinking that. Fine. He was gay. As an official note, he had known about it since his previous obsession… okay, he wasn't going to go into that. He had to pity the readers and not continue that interesting little fact, so, he was returning to his previous thought: admiring Shuichi. The rock star was drooped all over his desk, looking sorrowful and yet so agonizingly cute and he just wanted to kiss him then and there and…

Eiri cleared his throat softly as he felt himself begin to sweat with eagerness. He had to clear his head. For Kami's sake, he was already jumping the gun with admittance of being gay (Wait, maybe he was bi? He _did _go out with a few girls… oh, wait, that was because he needed some relief… bad example.) and it was all Shuichi's fault. All of that damn, cute, cuddly, big-eyed, bright-eyed, breathtaking smile… he could keep going, but he'd stop there before anything more happened to him (especially physically) and well, it was all Shuichi's fault. All that cute rock star's fault. Eiri sighed. _It figures that I would blame my obsession. _He couldn't help it. When he had first seen Shuichi (and that was at a concert one of his crazed fangirl-of-_Bad Luck_-girlfriends had dragged him to), he had been impressed. More than impressed. Crazily impressed… okay, again, _fine_, he admitted it was love at first sight. Yes, he knew that sounded very sappy and _corny_, but well…

He glanced at his schedule, then at Shuichi's schedule which he'd manage to swipe from the naïve rock star. (Don't ask how he did it; he just did it.) His schedule, compared to Shuichi's, was as follows:

**Name:** Yuki Eiri

**Age: **18

**Gender: **Male

**Lunch: **A

**Classes: **

1. _Advanced Algebra & Trigonometry_ – Cho-san

2. _AP Chemistry _– Maru-san

3. _Japanese History and Grammar _– Genjo-san

4. _English Languistics _– Kitazawa-san

5. _Physical Education _– Goku-san

6. _AP_ _Journalism _– Takuto-san

**Name:** Shindou Shuichi

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Male

**Lunch: **A

**Classes: **

1. _Advanced Algebra & Trigonometry_ – Cho-san

2. _AP Chemistry _– Maru-san

3. _Japanese History and Grammar _– Genjo-san

4. _English Languistics _– Kitazawa-san

5. _Physical Education _– Goku-san

6. _AP Music Theory and Vocal Theater _– Kanaaza-san

Eiri frowned when he noticed his last period. It was different from Shuichi's… well, they both had different interests, but that wouldn't stop him from being with Shuichi… Eiri smiled to himself. Well, he had Shuichi in all of his classes and his lunch, plus, if he could convince Shuichi to tell him where he lived, that would make it even better. Eiri tuned in Cho-san just as his last thought drifted…

_Operation Make-Shuichi-Mine is about to commence._

(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)

Shuichi sighed with relief as he dug into his pocket for his schedule with the bell rang for first period to end. Math was annoying, but he had to have it since it helped him with his music… although, all he needed was the basic know-how-to-count thing, but he heard that to have a good career (especially in music), he needed to have a basic know-how knowledge of the world around him. As weird as it was, Shuichi knew he was naïve, but it still didn't mean he just could stop _being _naïve! As he felt around for his schedule, Shuichi's thoughts took a turn toward where he really didn't want them to go. He didn't have his schedule. Looking at Eiri, the blond jerk was smirking. He had two papers on his desk. One had Eiri's name on it… the other had… "HEY!" Shuichi said, jumping up from his desk and then slapping a hand on Eiri's desk. "What're you doin' with my schedule, you jerk? Actually, _how _did you get it?

"It was in my _pocket_, for Kami's sake! How did you get it?" Shuichi realized he was repeating himself, but he couldn't help it. Eiri's face… was killing him slowly, from the outside in. He could tell that physically he was blushing, both from embarrassment and anger, and he was (subconsciously?) counting down the time for him to run to second period… As Shuichi moved down the hall, he reflected his first class of the day.

"_Shindou-san!" Shuichi sat up straight and froze. "Ye-Yes, Cho-sensei?" Shuichi managed without squeaking. He hoped he hadn't been caught sleeping! The past few days before school had been, as Americans would say, 'killer', and he hadn't had even a minute to sleep. He found himself facing the math teacher as the man approached him. "Shindou-san, I know that you've had… other… activities, but that gives you no excuse to ignore my question. Now, what is 20x + 60y 200? It is a simple equation I'm sure you can figure out." Shuichi winced. Did all the teachers know about him? His secret? Which… wasn't quite a secret now? _This is… _Shuichi searched for a word in his mind to describe just how crazy his life had become as soon as he'd stepped foot in Tokyo High. _This is prison. _He couldn't very well say 'Hell', because, after all, it was only **first **period._

_Not to mention the fact that, not only was he being laughed at, Eiri was staring at him. Eiri had been staring at him since the class had started, and that was already unnerving him, as he had been nervous about coming to Tokyo High to finish his education and he could move on with his career in music. After he had answered the question (it was correct, thank Kami!), he whirled on the blond, golden-eyed teen with a vengeance. "Eiri!" he hissed in a low voice, nearly a whisper, loud enough for Eiri to hear, softly under his breath so that Cho-sensei wouldn't hear. "Quit staring at me! That hungry look you're giving me is freaking me out! So, stop it!" Shuichi quickly faced forward just as Cho-sensei turned around, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief. He could still feel eyes on him, however, and he knew that it wasn't just Eiri, this time, although the bastard was still eyeing up like a cat staring at a fish bowl._

Maybe I shouldn't have told Hiro that I wanted to go to school here, _he moaned. _Life was better when I didn't know what the answer to whatever equation that was, and when all I had to do was sit at my keyboard tuning for music. The others can deal with this, but I can't! Especially since I feel like… like prey! Eiri reminds me of a predator… _Shuichi shuddered as he slammed his thoughts into a mental trash can. He wanted out, so he turned toward the classroom clock, counting the seconds, the minutes, as the minute hand the second hand move agonizingly slowly toward the fateful time for when the bell rang for first period to end. The whole time, Hiroshi was flirting with the girls that had rushed in to sit in desks near the red-haired guitarist, and Shuichi could only express his exasperation. Finally, the clock was about two minutes, thirty seconds left for the bell. Eiri was smirking to himself most of the period, and while he was smirking, the blond-haired teen had stared… and stared… and stared! _

_The clock seemed to drag on in the last few minutes of the class, when the bell rang. Loudly. So loudly, in fact, Shuichi nearly jumped out of his desk, because the class was so quiet, the bell sounded loud. Shuichi stretched, his arms rising in the height of how stiff his body felt._ _Shuichi sighed with relief as he dug into his pocket for his schedule with the bell rang for first period to end. Math was annoying, but he had to have it since it helped him with his music… although, all he needed was the basic know-how-to-count thing, but he heard that to have a good career (especially in music), he needed to have a basic know-how knowledge of the world around him…_

He plopped down in a desk as he entered his second period. Just two more hours! Two more hours, and it was lunchtime. And he had _A lunch_, at that! Score one for the rock star! Shuichi hummed cheerfully as he began to bounce around gently in his seat, when he suddenly froze. That feeling… Shuichi whirled around, and there, staring right at him with commanding, cold, calculating, hot… wait. Hot? Eiri's eyes, _hot_? Shuichi frowned in disgust as he turned around. He wasn't gay! What in the world was wrong with him? Okay, maybe he _was _bent a little that way, but he liked girls! Had liked them all his life, actually… or did he? He scrunched his face up as he tried to remember the last girl he'd liked, and couldn't find any within his memory. One memory popped up, and Shuichi groaned when he realized that he _had _liked a guy… or was it more like on the obsessed side? Nonetheless, he _had _liked a guy… and it had been the main singer of his favorite—now disbanded—band, _Nittle Grasper_.

Sakuma Ryuichi… Shuichi smiled at the thought of the former singer of _Grasper_. Humming a new tune, one he named "Glaring Dream", he blinked when Eiri raised an eyebrow at him before glancing at the empty desk next to him. An indication that Shuichi had better sit next to him… or the secret was out. Shuichi sighed. Starting tomorrow, people would know who he was, since Eiri had made him promise to come to school in his natural hair and eye color. Getting up from his seat relunctantly, Shuichi walked slowly over to where Eiri was, and then sat languidly in the seat Eiri was indicating with his eyes. Those eyes… Shuichi shook his head, then slammed it against the top of his desk. Kami, he was sick. And not only in mind, but physically. What on earth, what in the country of Japan, had he been thinking when he told Hiro he had wanted to come to this high school? Worst yet—Shuichi shuddered—he had found a stalker. A guy stalker. A blond, cold stalker. At any rate, he'd found himself a stalker, and it was a tall, blond, golden-eyed, cold (?), teen by the name of Yuki Eiri.

(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)

Eiri smiled to himself as he watched Shuichi walk over to him. "I have all your classes except 6th period, Shuichi," he started off smoothly. Shuichi sulked, as realization dawned on his lovely face. Their second period class was empty, quiet. As both he and Shuichi had A lunch right after 3rd period, Eiri was going to have to figure out how to keep all the other students away from him. Shuichi was his, dammit, and that meant he was going to have to figure out some way… Eiri blinked as an idea dawned on him. Since 2nd period was Chemistry… Eiri grinned. Knowing the teacher, the students would all have to partner up for the year, and that included labs, tests, quizzes, projects, etc. The teacher who taught their Chemistry class hated it when partners changed, so if he could manage to pair up with Shuichi, he would have Shuichi all to himself for the whole of 2nd period! _Operation Make-Shuichi-Mine is making excellent progress, if I do say so myself, _he thought. Then he frowned when he remembered one important factor.

That girl—Noriko, he thought—had 2nd period with him and Shuichi as well. _Well, _Eiri thought, eyes glinting like steel, _I'll just make sure she doesn't try to flirt with Shuichi. _However, the lavender haired girl was chatting with a long, brown haired girl. She looked familiar, too. _What was her name again? Ah, right. Ayaka._ Eiri frowned in disgust. Ayaka had latched onto him since day one… that girl had followed him everywhere! She was worse than a stalker, for Kami's sake! Eiri sighed as he stared at the paper in front of him. Oh yes, as an excellent upcoming writer, he had beautiful artistic skills… _Why is it that every time I'm drawing _absentmindedly _the picture always ends up with Shuichi? In various poses? Half-naked? And… _Eiri shut his thoughts off before he delved deeper, knowing that if he couldn't control his lust, he would… Eiri sighed. His thoughts always, always resounded in his head.

By now, Shuichi probably thought he was a stalker. Eiri nearly laughed aloud. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. Not that he could help it, but their schedules—besides 6th period—were the same, lunch and all. So, whether his beloved rock star liked it or not, Eiri would be following him all school year… day in, day out. He needed to find out where Shuichi lived! _The plan is starting to fall apart… _At that moment, Eiri noticed that Ayaka was standing straight in front of him and had been talking to him for the past five minutes. "Yuki-kun, Yuki-kun!" Eiri sighed. "Yes?" Ayaka smiled beautifully. Too bad he thought it was a pain in the ass. "You finally acknowledged me! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Noriko-chan, he say hi to me!" Eiri's eyebrow twitched. He shouldn't have even bothered to say anything. "Yuki-kun, would… would you like to be my partner this year?" When had these two girls snuck into his 2nd period class? Oh right; he hadn't been paying attention because he'd been staring at Shuichi…

"Sorry—Ayaka-san, was it?—but I'm having him as a partner this year." Eiri indicated the sulking Shuichi, who was now staring off into space. Ayaka glared and walked over to Shuichi. "You! Who said you could be Yuki-kun's partner?" Oh no. Eiri turned piercing eyes on Ayaka. If she so much as hurt a hair on Shuichi's head… "What?" said Shuichi, blinking as he returned to reality from his daze. "I'm sorry, I missed what you said." Ayaka's glare worsened. "How dare you!" she screeched, a hand coming up, "How dare you ignore me! And how dare you claim yourself to be Yuki-kun's lab partner!" A slap. Or a smack. Either way, Shuichi was hurt. "Wh… Why did…?"

"Shut up!" Ayaka slapped him again. "Hey! What did I ever do to you!" Shuichi said, touching his face. Eiri mentally flinched. Shuichi's face! It probably burned and stung with pain! _That's it,_ he thought, _I'm sick of this girl. It's time I dealt with her._ "Ayaka-san…" he began, and before he knew it, Ayaka was right in front of his face again. "Yes, Yuki-kun? Yes?" she said brightly, as if she had never thrown a fit or slapped Shuichi. "Get out of my sight. You're dirt, got it?" Ayaka teared up right before him. Did that idiot of a girl think that tears were going to appease his rage? Hardly. Shuichi was glaring at him. Him. Why was Shuichi glaring at him? He got rid of the girl right?

…Right?

"Why'd you do that?"

"She hit you."

"And that means you have to say that to her?"

"…Well, she's annoying."

"That's no excuse, Eiri!"

A gasp was heard, interrupting the verbal fight, and Eiri turned to look over at the gather group of people. Well… shit. They had an audience. "Who said you could call Yuki-kun Eiri, you new kid?" Someone called from the crowd. "Yeah, you jerk! Yuki-kun doesn't ever let anyone call him by his first name! Who said you could do that?" Eiri sighed, and turned toward the crowd. "I did," He heard a several gasps of surprise. "Now, all of you, get back to your seats. I'm in the middle of something important." The crowd dispersed surprisingly quickly, and now that they were gone, Eiri focused his attention once more on Shuichi. "You don't even know half the reason why I told her that, Shuichi-kun," he continued smoothly, in a soft voice so that other, eavesdropping ears couldn't hear. "That girl fancies herself as my fiancee, and dear Shuichi, I'm glad to be rid of her. Now be a good boy and stay quiet."

Shuichi looked ready to protest, but the teacher had walked in. Marusho Tenyo, one of the most hated teachers in the school for his notorious reputation of being annoyingly nosy. Maru-sensei was about to announce lab partners. "Shindou Shuichi and Yuki Eiri—lab partners! Noriki, Ayaka, you're partners. Tohma, Winchester, you two're partners…" The list continued, but Eiri was satisfied. He was partners with his precious Shuichi. Hm… Well, he decided the molesting Shuichi in public was probably out of the question, but maybe if he could catch Shuichi privately he'd get to feel that oh so gorgeous, soft looking skin owned by that too adorably cute rock star. The whole class was now gossiping, as the first day of school you got to know your teachers, classes, and classmates. _Oh, well I'll most definitely try my best to get to know Shuichi… _Yuki smiled evilly to himself. Oh, yes. This year would most definitely be entertaining.

That is, as soon as Shuichi was his. Assuming that happened. And it had better happen, too. And soon. Okay, soon for him meant in one month, but he doubted Shuichi would even come close to loving him in one month… he would have to goad him a little, tease, guide a bit, until all Shuichi could think of was of him, Yuki Eiri. Eiri relaxed a bit as his gaze trailed over to his lab partner for the year. Shuichi looked ready to scream in frustration… awww, how cute. Shuichi would be his before year's end, if not earlier. He just had to work at it (for once), and soon, he'd shout to the whole world that Shindou Shuichi was his. Eiri glanced at the clock. The time seemed to be moving slowly today. Ah, well. His plan was moving quite nicely now. Shuichi was his partner. And he would be, soon, in more ways than just a lab partner.

The late bell rang.

(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)

**End of Chapter 2**

I bet you guys are just flaming mad now. XD Sorry, but that's all you'll get till chapter 3! And since I got 25 reviews, how about I get 25 reviews for this chapter? And since I'm so nice, here's a preview for chapter 3! (starts typing before she's shot) …Er… you guys do realize that if you shoot me you'll never find out how the story goes or ends? Yeah… (inches away with her computer) Eheheh… (sweatdrop) Review! (I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to write this! I'll try to be faster! But if you guys want long chapters you're going to have to learn to be patient!)

…Chapter Summary Preview!

**Chapter 3: Meet Sakuma Ryuichi: **What did you say? That's right! Nittle Grasper's rock star, Sakuma Ryuichi, is coming to Tokyo High! But why? Well, let's just say he heard that Shuichi-kun was there… and let's just say, I'm giving a bit of twist to this amusing story! Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Sakuma Ryuichi

**Title: **Acceptance

**Author: **Shini'chi Raine

**Category: **Anime/Gravitation

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rated: **T (PG-13) May be raised to M for certain content in future chapters. (coughs)

**Pairing(s): **Strong focus on Yuki and Shuichi. (Yay! X3)

**Warning!** This is a **_yaoi _**fanfiction. If you don't know what "yaoi" is, I'm not telling you, because it's safer for _me_… (My parents, y'see, don't know the term, either, therefore I'm not putting the definition here for them to see!) If you don't like this kind of thing, please move on and—no offense—don't come back. If you do like this thing, then please keep reading. Characters may also be OOC, but it suits my purposes for the story.

**Reader Notes: **I'm amused that Yuki's younger brother is obsessed with Ryuichi. Not only does he act like he's older than his age (16!), but he practically molested Shuichi that one time because Shuichi looked similar to Ryuichi (though that was probably Shuichi's fault. XD) Anyway, in answer to one of the reviewer's questions, it just might be a triangle. Or maybe a polygon! (laughs) Also, is anyone having any trouble reading when I switch point of views on each individual character? It came to my attention when one of my friends who read it told me they got confused in the last chapter (chapter 2). Please tell me if you find anything odd or confusing, so that I can write better chapters in the future!

P.s. I know you guys are eager to read the story, but I recomment you guys read my author notes and such, because they'll contain important stuff for you guys, including hints to future chapters and so on.

**Disclaimer: **I have no ownership to _Gravitation_. I have yet to read the manga, but the anime captivated me… and oh, how I wish I owned Yuki… (drools)

**Raine: **I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get as many reviews for chapter 2 like I did chapter 1, but that's all right. Truth be told, I, myself, didn't think it was all that interesting to begin with. Let's hope you'll get so into chapter 3 that you'll be pounding on my door, demanding for the story! XD (Oh, wait, you already do that! O.o) I apologize profusely for taking so long with this chapter, as well. I've been busy with school and real life (plus I was sort of on a writer's block), so hopefully I'll be faster with chapter 4, eh? Heh. Read on!

(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)

**Chapter 3: Meet Sakuma Ryuichi**

He smiled. An innocent grin, but if you knew him, one knew his smile merely hid his sadistic side. Or was it to hide something not even his agent knew? At any rate, Shindou-kun was here. Here, meaning Tokyo High. Oh yes. It was high time Shindou-kun give him his... earnings. Shindou-kun owed him, after all. Well, okay, fine, he hadn't managed to get to start school on the first day, but a day or two into the year wasn't _too _bad, was it? He winced mentally, knowing that the principal wouldn't agree with him about how, ah, late he was. After all, he had been scheduled to start on the first day of school, at the same time as Shindou-kun.

He had arrived in the middle of second period, gleefully dancing in his mind at how he would finally get Shindou-kun as his. No one else. Shindou-kun had, after all, inspired him to sing again, after seeing one of _Bad Luck_'s live concerts, he had decided to sing solo and was quite the big hit, considering he was now called _Lonely Grasp _**(1)**. He now stood at the door of his second period class, and, taking a breath, opened the door. The sight that met his eyes had him burning with jealousy. How could he? How could Shindou-kun **(2)** let that… that… that _blond _idiot stare at him like that? Only _he_, Ryu-chan, could do that! Looked like he was getting competition this year… damn.

(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)

Second period felt blessedly slow for Eiri. He often caught himself about to sigh as he stared at Shuichi. It was hard for him to _not _stare at Shuichi, but hell, if he had all the time in the world, he'd stare at Shuichi forever. He was currently trying to accomplish that goal, but he figured that if Shuichi was to be his, he had better get to work on his plan. _Damn you, Shu-chan, for being so damn cute! _He thought happily as he played around on his sketchpad. He finished the picture in record time, and blinked blearily a bit to clear his eyes, and nearly gasped—and blushed—when he saw what he drew **(3)**. Quickly, he hid it in his notebook (one that he carried with him at all times, even when he was eating) and turned to find Shuichi looking at him. Now, that would have made him happy if Shuichi was actually _looking _at him, but Shuichi wasn't exactly… _looking _at _him_. Slowly, he turned to see what his soon-to-be-boyfriend-and-lover-and-eternal-partner was looking at, and gasped silently. It wasn't possible. No. Shuichi was his, dammit. No, no, no. Not here, not now, not in this class. Shuichi was his!

He couldn't really believe it, but sure enough, after blinking several times in three seconds flat, he knew he wasn't having a nightmare. He'd even pinched himself. No, the person Shuichi was looking at with a shocked expression—he knew he probably held one too, but not as obvious—was Sakuma Ryuichi, former lead singer of _Nittle Grasper_. Now, it wasn't a known fact that Shuichi was gay, but he, Yuki Eiri, had done a _lot _of research on his _Bad Luck _singer, and Eiri knew that Shuichi became a rock star because of Sakuma. Eiri noticed that Sakuma was scowling at him, and in turn, he smirked back at the former rock star, knowing he had quite a few advantages that Sakuma didn't. If that little dark-haired freak thought he could get his hands on _his _Shuichi, he had another thing coming, and it wouldn't be pretty, _that_ Eiri promised. "Well, well," he murmured, eyeing Sakuma up and down, as the dark-haired teen had walked over to him. "Who do we have here?" He glanced at Shuichi out of the corner of his eye, and saw that Shuichi was gaping. _Awww, how cute,_ he cooed mentally, itching to just pull Shuichi into his arms.

"Sa… Sa… Sakuma-san!" Shuichi exclaimed, eyes still wide. "What are you… Why are you… you know…" Eiri couldn't help but feel satisfied that Shuichi called Sakuma formally—he probably would keep calling Sakuma formally—and that meant he had more advantage over Shuichi than _Nittle Grasper_'s former singer. "Yes, I know you now," Eiri began casually, draping an arm over Shuichi, "You're the former lead singer of _Nittle Grasper. _A pleasure to meet you, Sakuma-san." Shuichi was too occupied to notice Eiri's arm—or so he thought—as the rock star continued stammering out words that couldn't seem to create full sentences, or make sense, for that matter. "Who are you to act so _friendly_ with Shindou-kun?" Sakuma asked, glaring fiercely at Eiri. The amber-eyed teen merely smirked, and said nothing. "Don't worry about Eiri, Sakuma-san!" Shuichi chirped, semi-glaring at Eiri. "He's a… very good… friend… ah… yes. Don't worry too much about him. So… so… Wh-What brings you here?" _Why is Shuichi acting so nervous?_ Eiri wondered. _Maybe he's just surprised to see Sakuma. Yeah, that's probably it. Nothing to do with a crush at all. Nope. _

Eiri fervently hoped that was all it was. After all, Shuichi _had _liked Sakuma a _lot _before the singer's band had all disbanded, and Shuichi had been devastated. Eiri hadn't been into music then, but the commercial for _Bad Luck_'s live band concert had converted him… sort of. At any rate, he only loved music because Shuichi loved music. He had fallen in love with Shuichi the moment he saw him, after all. The poor guy didn't notice it, but that was all right. He would eventually, and sooner or later, (it had better be sooner), Eiri would make Shuichi his _thoroughly _**(4)**.

(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)

Shuichi shifted uncomfortably in his seat as 2nd period dragged by. Eiri was, again, staring at him, and it was seriously starting to get on his nerves. He absently played around mentally with musical notes as he thrummed his fingers, trying to come up with a new song as his gaze roved around the classroom, making mental subconscious notes about his classmates. He doubted he would actually get to personally know any of them, because Eiri was looking quite… possessive… and he knew that besides his band, he doubted anyone would so much as approach him to say a simple "hi" because _Eiri _was there! Poor Shuichi didn't even realize that he was already used to calling Eiri by his first name that when he noticed someone quite familiar, it didn't register until Shuichi blinked twice. "Sa… Sa… Sakuma-san!" he exclaimed, eyes wide and staying wide. "What are you… Why are you… you know…" Why was Sakuma-san here? It didn't make any sense! Unless… oh shit. Shuichi narrowed his eyes slightly, and frowned. After discovering Sakuma-san's real intentions **(5)**, he had wanted to avoid the former singer.

He jumped slightly when Eiri said, "Yes, I know you now," before casually draping his arm over Shuichi's shoulder. "You're the former lead singer of _Nittle Grasper_. A pleasure to meet you, Sakuma-san." For some reason, Shuichi felt quite comfortable and safe within Eiri's half-hug. Shuichi, however, only took this notice subconsciously as he continued to stammer out words that didn't form full sentences nor make any sense at all. "Who are you to act so _friendly_ with Shindou-kun?" Shuichi panicked when Sakuma glared at Eiri, who did nothing but smirk cheerfully. "Don't worry about Eiri, Sakuma-san!" he chirped, half-heartedly glaring at Eiri. "He's a… very good… friend… ah… yes. Don't worry too much about him. So… so… Wh-What brings you here?" He _really _had hoped that Sakuma-san hadn't caught his jitteriness, because seeing the former singer made him want to run to a place very far away. What Sakuma-san did to him back then was something Shuichi _never_ wanted to repeat again.

(Flash Back a Few Years Ago…)

_The crowd roared as the final song ended, causing him to nearly go deaf. All he could do, though, was scream along with the crowd. And why not? _Nittle Grasper _was totally awesome! As he stood at the front, exact middle, seat staring up at Sakuma-san, the rock star suddenly winked at him. Seriously. He wasn't kidding. _Sakuma Ryuichi wink at him. _At _him. _He gulped, slightly startled. He had accepted that he liked guys, but he couldn't fully let anyone know that he _liked _males—the same sex—in public. Of course, he knew it would be out in the open soon when he himself became a famous star like Sakuma-san, but that was for the future._

(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)(O.o)(o.O)(X3)(XP)(XD)

**(1)** I came up with that name, so if you look at any sites that contain information on Gravitation, it won't show up, so don't bother looking it up. XD  
**(2)** Ryuichi will recognize Shuichi no matter how Shuichi disguises himself, so it makes sense that he automatically knew it was Shuichi sitting next to Eiri, now doesn't it? ;P  
**(3)** This is extremely significant for you readers to remember, so keep it in mind as the story progresses. 3  
**(4) **Dear me, whatever could Eiri-kun mean? (giggles) 3 Well, that's up to you to keep reading to find out. Heheh.  
**(5) **Hmmm, real intentions? I wonder what they are… (winks) Sorry folks, but there's nothing more I'll say to that, and do keep this in mind, as well.

**Raine: **I'm SO sorry the chapter is SO short. It would be longer, but I seem to have lost my inspiration again. Sorry! I'll continued the "flashback" next chapter. I ask that you forgive me for the long wait. I've had final exams, SATs, and all the like, as well as my dad cutting the internet off. It has been impossible for me to get absolutely _anything _outside of school finished, but I promise to try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Also, (now, this is toward my… RL friend… YaoiGoddessNekoJin…) Do these(insert words here)bracket things help your confusion just a little? I know you got confused last chapter (I really don't see how the different POVs confused you…).


End file.
